My Sunshine
by boolprop
Summary: Isabella has made friends at her new school, but then things start happening. All of a sudden, the three friends are sent to Camp Half-Blood, which is where they'll stay... if they're lucky... eh I'm no good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"Oh shoot, I'm late!!"

Seeing the clock across the room, I shimmied on a pastel green tunic and some purple leggings, slipped on my sequiny silver low-top Converse, shouted "Going to school, Mom," and raced through the door. In my hurry to the bus stop, I forgot about my impossible dirty blonde hair. I ran a finger through it, stopping about halfway at a tangle. At the bus stop I saw my best friends in the whole wide world. Alexandra, Lezlie and Jacky were the world's awesomest people. I could always count on them for company, or if I just needed someone to talk to. Lezlie stared at me with her one blue and one green eye, and inquired "Where were you and why were you so late? We thought you got hurt! bla bla bla! Blah blaaaaaaaah blah blah bl-blah!!!!!" More or less, the words became blurred as I tuned out Lezlie's ranting. Gosh, she was such a worrywart. After all, what could go wrong? Today was the first day of fourth grade and hopefully the first day of (drumroll please) The First Day I Won't Blow Up My School or a Teacher Working There!!!!! That was pretty big for me. I was super duper lucky that I had friends like them that stayed with me no matter how much classrooms I set on fire or how many teachers I dissolved. And this year was the year I got to go to their school! This was . Or as Alexandra would say, Super california surfer expert of the oceans. But what I didn't know was that those big, silly words were too lighthearted and, well, silly to describe anything I was about to experience.

"Hey Jackyyy how is the sixth grade? Do you have a seventh-grade girlfriend? 'Cause a 7th-grader told me you did!"

Jacky grinned. "No comment."

"Is Alexandra your girlfriend? She's in seventh grade!"

"Once again, my lips are sealed."

Jacky mimicked zipping his lips and throwing away the key, but I also noticed his cheeks turn a little pink. I inwardly giggled. I bet Alexy was his girlfriend. He always seemed more dorky around her.

"Wait! Alexy is Jacky's girlfirend?! Ohmygosh, I am so tweeting this!"

Lezlie prowled over to us, her mismatched eyes with a devious gleam that matched mine. She really should lay off the Twitter. She's so sensitive, if her boyfriend Harper tweeted that his mom kissed him goodnight, Lezlie would probably cry herself to sleep. On the other hand, fifth grade was not neccesarily the best time to get a boyfriend, especially if your name happens to be *cough cough* Lezlie. We might all have been different ages but we were inseperable friends. Lezlie was the second youngest and the only one of us with a boyfriend. Cheese Louise.

"*ahem* My ears are burning,"

I immediately noticed Jacky's ears turn bright red. He said dorkishly, or a better definition, Jackishly, "Oh, hi Alexandra. We, uh, weren't expecting you here."

"what, weren't expecting me to come out to recess? You thought I'd stay in and do extra credit work sor something?"

See, that's the thing. Alexy is super smart and gets excellent grades, but you wouldn't know it. She's tall, has really pretty dark wavy hair that goes down to her waist, tanned skin, and jade green eyes. She's always calm, cool, and collected, and she may look like a lot of things, but she definitely does not look like a nerd. But nonetheless, she is a TOTAL nerd.

"Can anyone come up to the board and write the word 'fluff'?" I was really in the middle reading group, but they demoted me because of my dyslexia. My hand automatically shot up, then I slowly lowered it back to my desk, hoping Mrs Freedman didn't notice.

"Okay, Isabella, you raised your hand. Can you come up and write it?"

I groaned subconciously. I stood up and walked to the board. I picked up the chalk and raised it to the board, and I messed the whole thing up right there and then. I accidentally wrote the whole word backwards. Mirrored. Reversed. Mrs Freedman stood from her desk, said "Isabella, why did you write it backwards?" in a voice that gradually became more menacing and evil and slowly began morphing into a hideous gremlin-thing with big leathery wings. I turned frantically towards my classmates, but all the desks were empty. What was happening? Confused and dazed,I barely noticed when Mrs Freedman lunged at me and made a grab for my neck. I avoided it and she mumbled something like the stupid sun is supposed to be a stupid target to big to miss. Mrs Freedman, or whatever she was, flicked the lights off to go for the kill, but there was a small orb of light around where I was standing, almost as if I was emitting that light. Mrs Freedman swore out loud. At least I thought it was a cuss, but it sounded strange, like it was in some foreign language. My mind flashed back to the Greek mythology unit we did in 3rd grade, and when all of us wrote our names in ancient Greek, using the guide from the packet. Somehow, I could read everyone's ancient Greek names without looking at their English name below and tell who it was. I convinced myself it was because I had a good memory of the packet, but now I wasn't so sure. Mrs Freedman mumbled something that I couldn't hear, then cursed really loudly. It sounded like some foreign language again, but I understood it, and really it was the worst cuss word of them all which I'm not going to say. I had no idea how I understood it, though, and as I stood there and pondered, Mrs Freedman leaped toward me. I saw that she had a gleaming bronze-colored toothpick clipped to her blouse. I wasn't so sure what a toothpick could do, or why it was shiny and bronze, but I was desperate and so I grabbed the toothpick and popped her like a balloon. The lights turned back on. Mrs Freedman was not there, nor was my backwards "fluff". Instead there was an entirely new woman sitting in Mrs Freedman's desk and she asked me to sit back down. I turned around, and all my classmates were back. "B-but--" I stammered. "Sit back down, sweetie. You needn't worry. Everything is okay." I grudgingly walked back to my seat and collapsed in my chair.

Apparently the new teacher's name was Miss Johansen and she had been the lower reading teacher for three years now, and there was never a teacher called Mrs Freedman at the school. Lezlie and Jack swore that Miss Johansen had always been there, and there was never a Mrs Freedman. But Alexandra remembered her.

"So you took her pin and popped her like a balloon?"

"Yes.. how did you know?"

"Did she burst into golden ashes?"

"Yes, but once again, how do you know all this?"

Alexy bent down to whisper in my ear. "Because I used to do that too."

Ha. I'm gloating to Isabella that I get to leave her on a cliffhanger. Isabella: Hey! Not cool.  
Me: ...and I care because...


	2. Chapter 2

"So you can see them too?" I inquired.

"M-hm."

"And they say stuff about ancient Greek mythology, too?

"M-hm."

"And you can read, speak and write in ancient Greek, too?"

"The answer to all the questions you're about to ask is yes."

"So the teachers said really, really bad swear words in a different language?"

"No, actually they just screech stuff like DIE and WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I have no idea! I just think it means something bad."

"No, if somebody screeches DIE it only means happy good stuff."

I wondered silently what they meant by 'we know who you are'. As far as I knew, Alexy wasn't anyone more than she appeared to be. But what if she wasn't telling the truth...

"Are you who you appear to be?" I blurted.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. How could I ask something like that to anyone, let alone my best friend? If anyone had asked me if I was who I appeared to be, I would be mad. No, more than mad.

"Izzy, I assure you I am nothing more than Alexandra Robinson, and hopefully that's all I'll ever be. But what has happened in my recent years has made me question whether there's a part of me that I don't know about, a part that's very dark. Now, after your battle with Mrs Freedman, I'm worried you have that too."

Oh no. If Alexandra and I could see (and not to mention fight) these ... creatures, then where did that leave Jack and Lezlie? My mind was racing. Hmm.. Lezlie had seriously seemed like she believed that Miss Johansen was the lower reading teacher for 3 years, but Jack's voice sort of wavered when he was replying... could he have been lying to me? One of my best friends in the whole world to China and back had lied to me? I was ashamed for him, but even moreso for myself. Well, I couldn't blame him... his main goal in life was to fit in and NOT sound like a loon... but still. How had I not realized this before? Everything that everyone has ever said to me could have been an outright lie. That was when I learned to be careful about who I trust, one of the world's most important survival skills.

"Welcome home, sweety."

"Hi Mom,"

Now that I was back home, I could just finish my homework then lie down and think about the day's events. But something Mrs Freedman had said had intrigued me, and I knew that needed to come first.

"Mom, who is my dad?"

Mom's expression went from cheerful and upbeat to sad, almost lonely. She looked a thousand years older.

"Isabella, it's really a long story. I'd really rather not go into the details now."

Her sad face made feel sorry for her, so I just said "Oh," and set off to do my homework. My cat Thumbelina was sleeping on my bed, and when she heard me come in she raised her head slightly, then promptly fell back asleep. I started with reading, and the first question was: When a monster is killed, what does it turn into, and does it die? Explain your answer. Hmm.. if I killed a monster... wait a minute, MONSTER?! That wasn't right. And when you're not right, you're wrong. Then I remembered that Mrs Freedman was my reading teacher before she exploded into yellowish powder that smelled bad. This must have been one of her assignments that I stuffed into my folder before I popped her like a balloon. I remembered that she exploded into sulfur, and she was pretty darn close to my definition of a monster. Just about to kill an innocent human being like that? Now that was hard to chew on. But nonetheless, she was a monster, so for Question 1 I wrote that a monster explodes into sulfur when they are killed and I'm not sure if they can really die or not. I shuddered. To think that Mrs Freedman might still be alive, somewhere out there... No. I shook the thought from my head, and wrote a detailed explanation of how I had witnessed it happen firsthand. I had trouble sleeping that night. Once I thought I saw a shadow outside my window. It looked like a cat's shadow, but I wasn't sure. It was only there for a second.

I woke up early in the morning, with a bird sitting on a telephone wire outside my window. The bluejay chirped defeatedly at me, as if it had been trying to wake me up for hours and only now was I noticing. Then he flew in my bedroom and settled on my dresser. I blinked. "Wha-" My thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble of thunder, and then a thump that came from my mom's bedroom. The door opened. "Honey? What's wrong?" I turned around to explain the bird, but it was gone. "What was that thumping noise?" I asked. "Oh, it was just the cat." Mom replied. "Ah," Thumbelina was afraid of thunder, and when she jumped out of my mom's bed I wasn't surprised the noise was that loud. No offense to Thumbelina but she needed to lay off the carbs.

It was the weekend, so the first thing I did when I came down the carpeted stairs was plop down and watch TV. I was being raised by only my mom, and we only had enough money to live comfortably. My ADHD made it so that it was hard for me to follow a TV show storyline, and that's why I was glad that my favorite cartoons had that thing where it doesn't matter what episode it is because they all have a different storyline. Since we were a working-class family with one daughter (me) to support, we didn't get to spend money on much things for personal entertainment, which was why the library was my hero. My aunt was a librarian, and she let me take out a book for as long as it takes to finish it. And I would usually finish it past its average due date, because of my dyslexia. That made it really hard for me to read, but I still loved it anyway. Our TV was a nice little Panasonic (A/N: I do not own Panasonic... was that really neccessary?) that displayed in full color and we didn't have cable but regular channels were good enough for me. I was entertaining myself watching TV when the doorbell rang. We had an "authentic" doorbell, which was really just a bell which you pulled a string to ring. Anyhoo, the bell rang, and I turned off the TV and rushed to the door, hoping it was one of my friends. I swung the door wide open. A girl and a boy who both looked about fifteen were there. The girl was athletic-looking, with cool grey eyes and curly blonde hair, and the boy was like how I pictured Harry Potter, minus the glasses. He had messy dark brown hair, jade green eyes that eerily reminded me of Alexandra's, tanned skin like Alexy's, and the same calm, cool atmosphere that Alexy has, only older and more mature, more refined. The girl spoke. She only said three words: "Come with us."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HA! YES! More cliffhangers!  
Isabella: You love doing this to me, don't you.  
ME: Yep. 


End file.
